The objectives of the Cancer Research Informatics Core (CRIC) are: 1. To maintain a cost effective research informatics resource for Cancer Center investigators. 2. To coordinate with the Biostatistics Core Resource, the Translational Pathology Core, the Microarray Core Facility and the Clinical Investigations Support Office (CISO) all research data management and computing requirements for Cancer Center investigators. 3. To safeguard confidentiality/privacy of the patient specific clinical information. Over the last 12-18 months, the NCI has identified the need to modernize its processes incorporating the new tools of electronic commerce. This undertaking is being called the Cancer Informatics Infrastructure (CII). The goals of this program include: the creation of an enterprise for both basic and clinical research in cancer; the use of standards to insure the interoperability of information systems; and, the simplification of the clinical trials process from inception to publication, in a secure and user specific way. A fundamental priority in this process is the security and confidentiality of patient specific information. These goals on a national scale are highly compatible with the goals of the CRIC at the local level, i.e., to provide comprehensive informatics support to the Center's research community. This is reflected by the central cancer research database that has been created along with a number of disease-specific databases that have also been established. The focus of this Core resource is to build on this existing base, to design and develop additional disease- specific databases and modify those currently existing, when required, to support the varied research efforts of the Cancer Center's investigators.